Recently, devices have been equipped with a pop-up window function for displaying other information on an additional window, while displaying information based on an executed application on a screen.
With the pop-up window function, a user can view different pieces of information at the same time. For example, while executing an Internet application on a screen of a device, the user may view a video on an additional window.
However, as the additional window displayed by the pop-up window function is overlapped with the screen of the device, the user should manually move the additional window to an intended position in order to view information displayed on the screen but hidden by the additional window, which results in an inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method of controlling a plurality of screens which separately display information based on at least one application in a device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.